1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a golf club head, particularly to a surface treating method for a golf club head that has been formed by a forming progress.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional golf club head made of carbon steel easily rusts so that the conventional golf club head made of carbon steel is subjected to surface treatment by electroplating, ion plating and so on to improve the appearance of the conventional golf club head.
With regards to electroplating technology, the conventional golf club head is electroplated with a nickel layer or a chromium layer in bright silver. The thickness of the nickel layer is about 20 to 25 μm and the thickness of the chromium layer is about 3 to 8 μm. However, because the electroplating surface treating method is processed with heavy metal chemical agents, the environment is polluted and human health is harmed. Further, the electroplating layer is not secured tightly on the golf club head. When the conventional golf club head is used after a period of time, the electroplating layer easily peels off. Moreover, with the nickel layer or the chromium layer, the appearance of the golf club head can only be made in bright silver, but cannot be made in black, dark brown or other dark colors.
As for ion plating technology, the golf club head can be made in iron gray, black or other dark colors. However, using ion plating method to treat the surface of the golf club head costs high. Further, thickness of the black layer made by the ion plating is only about 1 to 5 μm such that the layer made by the ion plating has poor corrosion resistance and abrasion resistance.
In addition, a conventional method for producing steel article, disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 2007/0251605, discloses a surface treating method including one nitriding step and one oxidizing step. However, the conventional method fails to disclose preheating prior to nitriding and oxidizing, and thus the surface compound layer formed by nitriding and the colored oxide film layer formed by oxidizing may not be smooth and even in shape.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a surface treating method for a golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.